carmensandiegofandomcom-20200215-history
Becoming Carmen Sandiego: Part II
Becoming Carmen Sandiego: Part II is the second episode of Season 1 of the Carmen Sandiego Netflix series. It follows directly after the events of Becoming Carmen Sandiego: Part I. Synopsis Seeing her friends going on their first mission, Carmen crashes the graduates' caper, touching down at an archaeological dig site. There, Carmen meets with the dig leader and develops an appreciation for history and culture, but the camp soon comes under attack by the graduates. She saves the lives of the workers, but is captured and returned to V.I.L.E. Isle; but learning the truth about V.I.L.E. sets her on a new path: stealing from them to dissolve the organization. Getting her phone back, she calls Player and steals a hard-drive with all of V.I.L.E.'s funding for the next year. In the present, she recounts her origin to Crackle, who she defeats and leaves for Inspector Devineaux. Meanwhile, Agent Argent finds the diamond she thought Carmen was stealing, while Carmen instead took back lost trinkets from her childhood. Plot Black Sheep, Gray, and the others are on the way to the latter's first caper. After a brief chat with Player, Black Sheep grabs hold of Crackle when she discovers they're going to parachute down. Crackle is far from pleased to discover that Black Sheep stowed away and tells her to stay put until they get back. Black Sheep still goes off on her own. Back on VILE Isle, Mime Bomb alerts the Faculty about Black Sheep's action and they dispatch the Cleaners. Meanwhile, Black Sheep has arrived at an archaeology dig site and meets an archaeologist. Suddenly, the site is attacked by Crackle and the others. El Topo reminds Crackle to leave no witnesses. When Crackle points the EMP at the archaeologist, Black Sheep realizes that he going to kill him just for being a witness. Black Sheep demands an explanation. Suddenly, the Cleaners grab and chloroform her. In the present, Carmen asks why he went to such extremes that night. Crackle tells her that graduation was a game changer. After they graduated, they learned that VILE's true name is Villains International League of Evil. Carmen notes that her entire upbringing was a lie. Meanwhile, Chase Devineax is still pursuing Carmen. Julia calls him and informs him that the crime scene was full of things that were already stolen and that it's owned by an import-export company. She also informs him that all the places Carmen robbed are all owned by the same company and has come to the conclusion that Carmen is a thief who steals from other thieves. Suddenly, Chase's car runs out of gas. Because of this, he commanders a plane. Back on the train, Crackle asks Carmen about her new look and name. Carmen tells him she'll cut to the chase. Back in the past, Black Sheep has her cell phone taken and is placed under surveillance until the new school year starts. Unbeknownst to anyone, Black Sheep is just biding her time and waiting for her chance to escape because now that she knows it's a super criminal organisation whose true name is Villains International League of Evil she no longer wants to join VILE: Now she wants to destroy VILE by using what they taught her against them starting with stealing the V.I.L.E Hard Drive Cookie Booker delivers to VILE and escaping from the island with it. To make sure he doesn't rat her out again, Black Sheep locks Mime Bomb in a closet and takes a toolkit. She then swaps the toolkit for the hard drive. Cookie Baker discovers the switch and raises the alarm just as Black Sheep is getting off the elevator. Carmen tries to escape through the same pipe she escaped through the last time only to find it's been bolted shut. So, after discovering Cookie Booker was given clearance to leave, Black Sheep locks her in a closet and steals her red fedora and trench coat and fools the Cleaners into letting her outside. By the time the Faculty discover Cookie Booker's imprisonment, Black Sheep is already heading for the boat. Black Sheep knocks out the captain and takes his keys. The Cleaners try to go after her but someone slashed their engine's wires so they can't start the helicopter. Shadowsan goes after Black Sheep but she starts the boat just in time to get it too far away for him to jump on board. Black Sheep tells him "I pass, you fail." Once she's away from the island, Carmen calls Player and tells him about her escape. Player informs her the island she was on was one of the Canary Islands, a Spanish settlement just off the coast of Africa, and that she'll need a passport. He also tells her that to get her one she needs to give him her real name as Black Sheep's not gonna cut it. Black Sheep looks at the fedora and reads "Carmen Brand Outerwear Made in San Diego". Deciding that, since she was born and raised in places with ties to Spain, her new name should be Spanish, Black Sheep picks the Spanish words on the hat and tells Player "It's Carmen. Carmen Sandiego. Now about this whole white hat thing. Does it have to be white?" Back in the present, the train arrives in Paris causing Crackle to note "End of the line." Crackle then delivers the message he came to give her: VILE misses her and wants a truce. Carmen deduces that that means they want her stealing for them instead of from them. Crackle tells her VILE is offering her a full pardon if she comes back. Carmen refuses, knocks Crackle out, and dresses him up in her fancy outfit just as Devineax arrives. Carmen contacts Player and informs him of what the something she saw earlier was: the Russian Dolls who were her only companions until she met him. She takes the tracker off and put it on a passing boat. Player confirms he sent the money from the Shanghi job to the charities Carmen wanted it sent to and has found a new VILE hideout. Carmen takes off just as two mysterious people start following her. Transcript The full episode transcript can be seen here: Becoming Carmen Sandiego: Part II/Transcript Gallery Carmen 2.png Carmen 3.png Carmen 4.png In Other Languages Trivia External links * Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019) Episodes Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019)